The Lord of the Pennies
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: A LOTR story with the newsies in place of the LOTR characters. Chapter 15 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies. I don't own the basic plot, but the idea for doing it for this story.  
  
Notes: Hey, it's me again with another story! I've had this idea for a while, and just had to get it out on paper. It's like LOTR, newsies style. The newsies characters are taking the place of the original fellowship created by Tolkien. This is based more on the movies than the books, although references are made to the books.  
  
Ok, small casting call for this story. I need some girl characters to play Eowyn, Rosie and other miscellaneous characters. Guys I need for Faramir, Theoden, Gollum, Elrond, Mr. Butterbur and others. I can't remember all of them. I have the fellowship picked out already. Please understand that if you're picked, you might not show up for a while. Certain characters don't appear until much later in the story. Also remember that I also need evil characters and would be very grateful if some of you picked those characters to play. Ok, the info I need is: Name, nick, appearance, personality, character you want to play, likes and dislikes and anything else you think I need to know.  
  
Updating might be slow. I have a lot to do. I will do my best however. Right now, I have to finish a photography project due Friday. Besides, I'm working on another story. No, it's not another Newsies story. It's a musical I'm writing just for the fun of it and maybe someday will try to get it on stage. Oh, one more thing. Some of the newsies from the movie won't be in the lodging house. Some of them are representing elves, dwarves, and rangers. So, if you don't see your favorite at first, you might later on. Some characters might not appear to be themselves, but don't worry. Changes had to be made in order for the story to begin.  
  
Some parts in this might seem a little out of place or pointless, but it's just so you'll meet some of the characters and see who they represent from Lord of the Rings. Enjoy! There sadly isn't a lot of humor except in the beginning, but I'll try to work it in.  
  
The Lord of the Pennies  
  
It all began in New York, in a place called Manhattan. A group of people called newsies lived there, in a lodging house. It was almost time for the birthday of an important newsie, Uncle, as he was known by everyone. His only true nephew was a boy by the name of Mush Meyers.  
  
Early one morning, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of the lodging house and an older man stepped out. He stepped into the building and to a familiar brown door.  
"Kloppman," a voice yelled out. The old man looked over to see Mush rushing towards him, excitement dancing in his eyes, "It's about time you showed up. Why were you late?"  
  
"I'm not late," Kloppman told Mush, "I arrived just in time I should think. Now, where is your uncle?"  
  
"Just down the hall," Mush answered, "He's been in there a lot lately. Won't come out unless it's for meals and still sometimes eats in there. Do you have any idea what happening Kloppman?"  
  
"You'll find out in due time," Kloppman replied, "Shouldn't you be getting ready? The party is tomorrow after all." Mush took the hint, hugged his old friend quickly and then ran back upstairs.  
  
Once Kloppman was sure that Mush was gone, he went down the hall and knocked loudly on the door pointed out to him. He knocked quietly on the door with the walking stick he held.  
  
"Go away," a voice called out, "I'm don't want company."  
  
"What about a distant friend come for a visit," Kloppman asked. The door opened seconds later, revealing the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Kloppman," Uncle asked, "Come on, come on. What brings you here?"  
  
"Just checking up on an old friend," Kloppman answered and entered the small room, "Are you still planning on going through with it?"  
  
"Of course," Uncle replied, "Everything is being left to Mush, as we agreed on."  
  
"And the penny," Kloppman asked, "Is that staying as well?" Uncle froze at these words and didn't seem to have an answer.  
  
"N-no, it's going to Mush," Uncle said slowly, "I have no use for it anymore, I suppose. After tonight that is." Kloppman looked worriedly at his old friend, who seemed to be hesitant about letting go of his prized possession.  
  
"You're right, it's no use after tonight," the older man agreed with Uncle. His friend still appeared to be troubled, but Kloppman decided that he'd do something to ease his troubled mind of worry.  
  
The next morning, the large group of newsies met at Central Park for the big celebration. Music was echoing throughout the tangle of trees and many of them were dancing in the clearing they had chosen for the ideal spot. Tables filled with food were displayed at the far end of the place. Mush was sitting on one of the many benches, watching the dancing and feasting going on.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Blink," Mush asked, turning to his friend. He didn't receive an answer and soon saw the reason why. His one-eyed friend was directing his gaze to one of the girls dancing in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful Mush," Blink questioned dreamily, staring off into his own dream world.  
  
"Why don't you go dance," Mush suggested.  
  
"Well, I couldn't leave you here alone," Blink told his best friend. Mush shook his head, knowing this was just another excuse.  
  
"Just go," he said, pulling his friend up. Mush then proceeded to shove him to the clearing and to the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Is the coast clear," Race asked, turning quickly to his taller friend. Skittery nodded quickly and snuck around to the snack table. Both boys grabbed items off the table, making sure that nobody was looking their way.  
  
Once they had gotten enough desserts, they quickly disappeared into the park where no one else would see them. They looked through their treasures, trading some with each other for their favorites.  
  
"What are you two doing," Kloppman's voice sounded above them. The two boys looked up to spot the older man standing behind them, "I should have known that you two would be responsible." He gestured to the wrappers piled around the two, crumbs everywhere.  
  
"We weren't doing anything Kloppman," Race argued.  
  
"Pick this up," Kloppman ordered. The boys reluctantly stood and began cleaning their mess.  
  
"We were just having a little fun," Skittery muttered under his breath as he dumped his trash into a nearby can.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to my party," Uncle exclaimed to the large crowd later that evening. Everyone cheered, "I wish I could say that I would be around forever, but I just realized that it's never going to happen. I guess what I'm trying to say is goodbye." With that, Uncle closed his eyes and silently whispered some words. And then, Uncle was gone, seeming to have disappeared into the wind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Ok, there's one thing I forget to mention in the casting call last time. I need to know if you would like to be with one of the characters in the fellowship (except Kloppman probably, that would be kinda creepy). I probably should have mentioned this last time. Those would be Mush (of course), Blink, Race, Skittery...representing the hobbit characters. Jack is representing the ranger, Aragorn. Spot is representing the elves. Bumlets is representing the dwarves (don't worry, he's one of my fave characters. I don't plan on making him look like Gimli or anything). Swifty is representing Boromir. I was originally thinking of making Sarah like Arwen, but decided against it. So, a spot is now up for Arwen. Sarah will be an old girlfriend who broke his heart or something like that. I'll post who made what part when I get them figured out. I already have some though. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Wisecracker88 – I'd love to use you in my fic. Sure, you can be miscellaneous. Send me everything I asked for and if you want, I'll be glad to add some girls as part of the fellowship.  
  
Moonlights Sundance – Yeah, don't you love these movies? I'm absolutely in love with both of them. I couldn't help but write a fic about them. Of course, I'd love to use your character. For personality, I meant the character in general. I don't want to make all the characters the same as the movie.  
  
Written Sparks – First of all, I'm so glad that you like it. Don't worry though, there are some twists in this version. I'm going to take some of the characters I disliked and try to make them likable. Some of them are going to be exact opposites so everyone can have a different perspective on the character. I have some plans for this.  
  
Splashey – I'm brilliant! No one's ever told me that before. Thanks! I can never turn down a character. You'll definitely be in it at some point.  
  
NadaZimri – Yeah, computers are evil. Mine still is at least. Name just means the name of your character. Even I don't usually give out my real name on the Internet. Wow, thanks for the compliment. I haven't gotten this many for a story idea before. Believe me, I've had this idea in my head months ago, just couldn't think of how to do it. Be prepared to see yourself in a chapter sometime.  
  
ShortAtntionSpaz – You've been waiting for one of these! I'm glad I could finally make the waiting end. I love them two, especially Frodo though (goes into Frodo trance, snaps herself out of it) Sorry, I go crazy whenever he's on the screen. Same with Mush, Bumlets, Skittery... (goes on and on, stopping when realizing that no one is paying any more attention) I'd be glad to use your character. Ok, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mush was the first to move towards the spot where his uncle had disappeared. Everyone, figuring that Mush could handle it, returned to what they were doing, if somewhat more awkwardly than before. Several kept on glancing back at him to see what he was doing.  
  
Reaching the spot, Mush immediately kneeled down and searched the ground. His eyes caught a glint of light hidden in the tall grass. Swiftly, he picked up the item and stood to his feet.  
  
"What is that," a familiar voice sounded. Mush turned quickly, nearly knocking his best friend off his feet.  
  
"Nothing," Mush stammered, backing away from Blink, looking around quickly from side to side, "Could you excuse me for a second?" Blink appeared confused but agreed and walked away.  
  
Mush slowly opened his clenched fist, revealing the object in the bright afternoon sun. The copper shine from the penny immediately told Mush the answer to the question he wanted to ask.  
  
An ordinary penny to anyone on the streets, Mush knew that it held some kind of special power. His uncle had never told him what it was, but it could supposedly work to his advantage. A hand clamping onto his shoulder caused Mush to spin around to face Kloppman.  
  
"Your uncle wanted you to have that," Kloppman told him gently, knowing how much Mush liked his uncle.  
  
"Thanks Kloppman," Mush responded, in his own way of saying that he appreciated his friend's concern. Kloppman nodded and then left Mush alone.  
  
Mush lifted the penny in his hand, studying the words on it. Suddenly, his mouth opened in shock. The words 'In God We Trust' were starting to glow, almost as bright as a flame. He nearly dropped the coin, but quickly caught it before it hit the ground.  
  
"What was that about," he asked, speaking out loud to himself. He fearfully lifted the coin again, this time examining every inch of it in hopes of a clue. All he could see however, was an ordinary penny.  
  
When Mush returned to the party, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the earlier incident. Figures, he thought, give these guys food and they forget everything. He smiled at the thought, wishing he could forget that easily. Then again, it would be harder on him than the others. Everyone was close to his uncle, but Mush...he was family.  
  
Seeing that everyone was occupied with other things, Mush decided to go ahead and leave. He didn't really feel like hanging out anyway. Most people didn't really know it, but he was sensitive on the inside. However, he couldn't show this side...not when he lived where he did.  
  
Silently, he sneaked off, knowing that he'd get plenty of alone time. No one even glanced his way as Mush walked by, kicking stones that appeared before his feet from time to time. The trip back took twice as long as usual. He had a lot to think about. The sun was setting, the sky beginning to darken as he reached the familiar steps.  
  
He sighed as he stepped inside and saw the darkness under his uncle's door. On most nights, Mush would walk around downstairs and see light shining under the door. His uncle loved to stay up and read or write, anything to keep busy. He always thought that life was too short and wanted to experience everything, which he loved to find through the books he read.  
  
Often, when Mush was younger, he'd stay up and read to him. There were stories that he'd only dreamed about and imagined when he was alone. To hear them from his uncle was like experiencing them for the first time...they seemed so real.  
  
He opened the door quietly, looking into the room dimly lit with the sun's last rays. Silently, he hoped that everything would make sense in the end.  
  
Hours passed before everyone headed back to the lodging house. Blink sat beside Mush on his bunk, "Where were you? I noticed that you left early."  
  
"I wasn't in the mood for a party," Mush admitted, "Looks like everyone already forgot about everything."  
  
"Not everyone," Blink told him, "I didn't forget."  
  
"Thanks," Mush replied, knowing that Blink was being honest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Blink asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"We'll all miss him," Blink told him. Mush offered a small smile, hoping that his friend got the message that he didn't want to talk right now.  
  
"I appreciate it," Mush sighed when it was clear that Blink didn't get the message, "But I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
"I understand," Blink replied with a small smile of his own, "I'm here if you need to talk though. Okay?" Mush nodded, knowing that his friend understood.  
  
Mush looked up at the sound of two sets of feet coming up the stairs. Two figures, Race and Skittery, walked in, looking exhausted. Mush laughed silently as he remembered the story that Kloppman had told him. Skittery merely glared at Mush as he heard the laughter. Race groaned as he climbed onto his bunk and collapsed onto it.  
  
Quickly checking his pockets before getting ready, Mush knew that he would barely have enough money to buy some papes. He pulled the penny out, wondering once more about its mystery. Deciding that he better keep it hidden, Mush placed in into his pillowcase. Despite the situation, he silently hoped that the next day would bring good headlines, like a fire or something. Just as quickly, Mush felt guilty for thinking those thoughts. Besides, they would never happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Some of the characters are going to appear in this chapter. First of all, I'll introduce them. One thing that I'd like to mention, height doesn't matter in this story. I'm not going to make the characters playing hobbits shorter or anything.  
  
1.Scribble is playing Rosie's character. She's my fave girl role. Believe me, it's a compliment. Not that anyone that get the other girl characters are horrible.  
  
2.Hound Dog is a miscellaneous character.  
  
3.Poker is another miscellaneous character.  
  
I still need characters, or I'll have to use some of my own. I was trying not to use my characters in this, but I will if I have to. I have tons. I saw Home on the Range last weekend. It was really good, better than I expected. I got good news, well for me anyway. I'm going to Prom! Yeah, my boyfriend asked to go the day they announced that they would be selling tickets the following week. And those tickets are expensive too. Only seniors can buy, so I can't buy my own cause I'm a junior. Don't look it though. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Written Sparks – Don't worry. You're definitely going to be in this story. Send in more characters if you can. Thanks!  
  
Wisecracker88 – Yeah, I got your review. Hope you like your character.  
  
Splashey – Yes, Mush is kinda sensitive. At least, that's the way I pictured him. And isn't Blink such a good friend. They're my fave friends in the movie.  
  
Caty-Cat – The reason that Mush is Frodo is that Frodo is my fave character in LOTR. And since Mush is my fave newsie, I figured it would work. Besides, Jack is a little too much of a leader to be Frodo.  
  
NadaZimri – I'm giving you a part in this. You won't be showing up for a few chapters however. You just seemed perfect for one of the roles. I'm changing the outlook on the character however.  
  
Buttons14 – (Takes cookie. Yeah!) It's ok that you're not a huge LOTR fan. I just love it though. The main reason is actually Elijah Wood however. My two friends and I are crazy over him and watch all the movies we can with him in it. It's just evil that I have the same last name as him. It's still a good story though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mush awoke hours later to yelling around the bunkroom. Then he felt someone shaking him, as if in a panic. He slowly opened his eyes to find Blink standing above him, panic evident in his one eye.  
  
"What do you want," Mush asked him, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Get up already," Blink told him, "Everyone's evacuating the lodging house."  
  
"What for," Mush asked. Blink's only answer was to point to the single window. The shadows of flames danced across the glass. Mush was immediately jumping out of bed, "Where is it?"  
  
"Across the street," Blink answered, "No one knows how it started." Mush was about to rush out the door, when he stopped, remembering the penny hidden safely in his pillowcase. He didn't know if the fire would spread to the lodging house or not, but he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"I'll be right there," he called to Blink, running back quickly. He grabbed the coin and then raced back out the door. Everyone else was already there, staring at the flames coming from the building across the street. Several people were working to put the fire out. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide in astonishment. He remembered his thoughts from the previous night, but he never imagined that it would actually happen. It's all a coincidence, he thought to himself. Still, in his mind, he was beginning to doubt that it was an accident.  
  
The group watches as the small shop suddenly collapses into a pile of rubble, the roof caving in seconds.  
  
"Fire claims two lives," Blink yelled out. People immediately headed over to buy a pape. Mush just stared down at the front page article about the fire, trying to convince himself that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"I'll buy a paper," a voice called out. It took Mush a second to find out that the voice was talking to him. Silently, he pulled out a paper and took the man's penny. He placed in into the other pocket, away from his uncle's penny.  
  
"Fire last night," Mush called without much enthusiasm in his voice. Despite that he wasn't excited about it, people still came over to buy papes. Mush managed a small smile for most of them, only to have it disappear the next second.  
  
"Want to take an early break," Blink asked him, "I've sold all of my papes already." When he saw the stack of about twenty in Mush's hands, he stopped and looked at his friend in concern, "Are you okay? You didn't sell very many."  
  
"I'm not feeling that well," Mush told him. It wasn't a lie, not completely, "I'm going to head back to the lodging house."  
  
"At least come to Tibby's," Blink said, "You barely ate anything yesterday at the party since you left early."  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's it," Mush said, half to himself. Part of him knew that it wasn't the case however. He reluctantly let Blink lead him to the popular diner.  
  
When they arrived, the two boys took a seat at their usual table. Mush barely looked up as the waiter took their order. He just stared down at the tabletop, as if he could rearrange the pattern on them. Or at least as if the table wasn't even there.  
  
"What's wrong," a voice asked. Mush glanced up to see Scribble standing there, looking at him in concern. He didn't have to look over at Blink to know that his friend was staring. Scribble had curly brown hair and blue eyes, standing at 5 foot 7. She was slim and was very athletic. Blink had liked her for a long time.  
  
"Nothing," Mush mumbled. She gave him a concerned look, like she knew that he was lying. She sat down across from him, not noticing that Blink had a look of pure joy on his face. Mush was almost positive that even his other eye was sparkling with excitement.  
  
"What's going on over here," Race asked, joining the group. He motioned for Mush to move over so he could sit down, "Today was a great selling day, with that fire and everything last night." Scribble didn't miss Mush's obvious wince at the mention of the fire.  
  
"Obviously something's bothering you," Scribble said, "You can tell me." When Mush didn't answer, she motioned someone else over. Hound Dog immediately joined their group.  
  
"What's up," she asked, standing by the table. Seeing that Mush was looking up to meet her eyes, Hound Dog knew what the problem was, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know," Scribble answered, "He won't say a word to me."  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk," a new voice came in. Poker came over to join them, sitting next to Race.  
  
"Is it because of yesterday," Hound Dog asked. Everyone at the table except Mush shot her a warning glance, "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that."  
  
"It's okay," Mush told her quietly.  
  
"Maybe he needs to talk," Poker suggested, going against her earlier thought, "Mush, are you all right?" His only answer was to stand up from his spot.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore," Mush said, looking at Blink, placing some coins on the table. He left quickly. The girls stood up to follow him, but Blink stopped them.  
  
"He's just going to the lodging house. Besides, he'll talk when he feels like it," he told them, "I hope."  
  
"It's strange to see Mush so upset," Scribble said.  
  
"Yeah, he's usually so cheerful," Poker agreed.  
  
"I wish we could help him," Hound Dog said, looking over at everyone. She could tell that they all thought the same thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of work to do. I had to make a music video for my journalism class a few days ago and that took me a couple of hours. Plus my photography project. And I would have tried to update last weekend, but we had relatives visiting. We were pretty busy with other things too. I'm nervous too, because Prom is in two weeks! I can't believe that I'm going!  
  
I saw The Faculty last weekend too. It was so good! Ok, so it kinda freaked me out, but I only watched it because of Elijah. He was soooooo cute! It's funny, I'll cry for Elijah but not for anyone else. I didn't even cry during A Walk to Remember. Ok, I'll stop talking about Elijah and get on with the shout-outs. Oh, and I still need people for casting call. I'll probably end up using my other characters. Arwen's spot is still open as are most guy parts.  
  
I wouldn't mind if a girl wanted a guy's part. There's no reason why some characters can't have sisters instead. I'm putting my own character in here, but just because I need more girls to be newsies. It's not even a big part. And I'm not claiming any of the guys for a boyfriend or anything. For those of you who remain behind when the fellowship leaves, I'll have parts where I'll come back and explain their feelings of the situation and what's happening at the lodging house. If any of you really want to join the fellowship, please tell me. Everyone who sent in a casting call but hasn't appeared yet, you will sometime in the story.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Nada Zimri – Of course I'm giving you a role. I liked your character.  
  
Moonlights Sundance – Yeah, I'm glad that you like being Rosie. She's my fave girl character. I especially loved her in the Return of the King.  
  
Buttons14 – Hey, I like Elijah better than Orlando too. Luckily, my best friend is as crazy over Elijah as I am. If you want to know how much I like him, I got a hat embroidered with 'I Love Elijah' a few days ago. I wear it proudly...when I'm not around my boyfriend.  
  
Wisecracker88 – You're welcome. It's kinda a favor to people who review my stories. I like to read theirs and review to show my appreciation. Besides, your story rocked! And of course you can have Dutchy.  
  
Splashey – Yeah, I hate to see Mush like this too. Luckily, I have control of what happens in this story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Mush reached the lodging house, he immediately headed up to the bunkroom. Luckily, no one was there. Everyone else was most likely still at Tibby's. He wished that he could tell everyone what was going on, but what would they think when he did? Who would believe a story that a penny caused the fire that day?  
  
He groaned and lay back on his bunk, knowing how concerned his friends probably were right now. They knew him as a generally happy person, but since the previous afternoon, that side of him seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Mush, are you up here," a voice asked. Figuring that it was Blink, Mush pretended not to hear. As much as he appreciated his friend's help, he wasn't in the mood for it right now, "Don't make me find you."  
  
Mush sat up now that he realized that it was Kloppman, "I'm here Kloppman. Sorry, I thought you were Blink." Kloppman looked like he took the comment as an insult.  
  
"How could you possibly think that I was Blink," the old man asked, "Oh well, I just had a feeling that you needed to talk." Mush instantly looked away from Kloppman's gaze.  
  
"I don't wanna talk," Mush replied, a little bit of anger starting to come out. He could stand a certain amount of concern, but when he started to get it everywhere, he began to get frustrated.  
  
"Your uncle didn't mean for it to happen this way," Kloppman explained slowly, sitting on the bunk below Mush, "He had no idea how much this would hurt you."  
  
"He never did," Mush said, "I could tell that he wasn't happy here. I figured that it would happen sooner or later. Just not so quickly."  
  
"I'm sure you'll see him again," Kloppman told him, "I'm sure that he'd want to apologize for putting you through this."  
  
"Kloppman," Mush asked, "That fire...how did it start? Do you know? Blink told me that no one knows how it started."  
  
"I'm afraid that he's right," Kloppman replied, "It just happened so quickly. There was no sign of anything that could have started it. Why?"  
  
"No reason," Mush answered quickly, "Just wondering." Mush was almost positive that Kloppman looked suspicious, but that feeling quickly passed when Kloppman smiled slightly at him before leaving the room.  
  
"There must be something we can do," Hound Dog remarked as the small group walked down the street, "What do your friends do when you feel that way?" Dutchy was right beside her.  
  
"I don't know what to do," he told her, "It must be hard to get over losing your only relative."  
  
"How do you cheer up a person who's so down?" Poker asked.  
  
"He probably just needs time," Scribble said.  
  
"I have to agree with Scribble," Race commented, "With Mush, it's best to just leave it alone for a while."  
  
"I guess," Poker said, "It's just so hard to see him like this."  
  
"I know it is," Race told her and took her hand in a comforting gesture. Despite Race's occasional sarcastic remarks, she knew that he cared for his friends. Poker smiled at him and didn't release her grip.  
  
"Let's get back to the lodging house," Hound Dog said, "Mush will probably be there. Besides, it's getting late." Sure enough, the sun was beginning to sink low in the sky.  
  
Mush looked up as others started to enter the bunkroom. He still wasn't totally sure that the penny was what caused the fire, but he had to know for sure. This time though, he was going to wish for something that wasn't dangerous.  
  
"How are you feeling," a voice asked him. Mush glanced upwards to see who had spoken.  
  
"Hey Alaska," he replied, "I'm doing okay, I guess." Alaska's ice- blue eyes studied him for a moment as if wondering whether or not to believe him. She nervously brushed her light brown hair back from her face. Although she was a good friend of his, she never knew quite what to say when he was upset. She could only hope that whoever she was helping would allow her to listen to their problems.  
  
"I'm sorry...about yesterday," she said suddenly, sitting down next to him, "That must have been hard for you." She looked like she instantly regretted saying that.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Mush answered, a little harsher than he intended. He could only take so much pity.  
  
"Oh...okay," she replied, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to though." She stood up and walked away quickly.  
  
"Great," Mush muttered to himself. He wasn't trying to push all his friends away, but it was how he dealt with stress. He looked over to where Alaska was now sitting by herself, watching everyone around her. He caught her eyes and smiled slightly. She relaxed at this glance and gently smiled back before going to get ready for the night.  
  
Mush got ready quickly and sat up on his bunk, once again fingering the penny. What should he wish for this time? Something that wouldn't put anybody in danger. How about someone getting saved...from drowning. Yeah, that would work. Nothing would come of that and if it did, no one would get hurt. Everyone soon went to bed, him hoping for the best. 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Sorry this update took so long. I've been really busy. I entered a Film Festival at my school and was filming for most of Saturday. The tape was due by Wednesday, but we got it done last night and I'm proud of it.  
  
I'm going to be really busy this week, so don't expect an update. Thursday is a Thespian Awards Dinner and Dance. Saturday is Prom night and I'll probably be so nervous that I won't be able to even think about this story. This week is testing week, so I'm not too happy about that. It's tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday. I still have to finish my photography project and buy my shoes for Prom.  
  
Plus, my annoying director decided that Sunday from 1 to 5 was tech hours. So, since I'm Stage Manager for the show, I have to be there the entire time. Grrrr, this is when I really wish my boyfriend had gotten a techie part instead of being onstage.  
  
Ok, about the story. I think I have plenty of girl characters already. If I don't , I'll just add my other characters.  
  
Anyway...here are Shout-Outs:  
  
Wisecracker88 – I'm going to really try to add some comic relief in this. I can't write a story without comedy in it.  
  
NadaZimri – If you want to send me a male CC go ahead. I'm still excepting characters. You can feel pity for Mush if you want, just don't tell him...which would be kinda hard since it's a story. Ok, go ahead and say it if you want.  
  
Splashey – I guess you had to wait anyway. Ok, here it is, find out what happens.  
  
Hope Diamond – Thanks for the character. I'll make her an elf, that's fine with me. I don't have many of those. LOTR and Newsies are my two fave movies too!  
  
Buttons14 – I know this is late, but 'Happy Birthday!' I love birthdays! I just turned 17 about a month ago. What surprised me though was that I got some very thoughtful gifts from my boyfriend. Actually, the name Alaska came from someone saying my name wrong. It really happened. People are always saying it incorrectly and someone said 'Alaska' instead.  
  
The next day started like any normal day. The newsies all woke up and went to the distribution center for their papes, continuing on to their selling spots. The papes were selling pretty well for the morning edition. The front page held no news about anything suspicious...that is, until Mush turned to page 10. The story was in bold print...and the exact thing that he hoped wouldn't happened.  
  
Luckily, the girl that had almost drowned was okay. A man has rescued her, reportedly jumping in seconds after she had fell in. No one had been hurt. If his wish had been a little different however, someone might have been.  
  
Blink stopped up ahead, seeing that Mush was no longer with him, "Are you okay?" He turned back and returned to his friend, noting the shocked expression on his face, "What is it?"  
  
"I have to go," Mush stated suddenly, "I...have to see something." He shoved his stack of papes into Blink's hands and took off running. It only took a couple seconds for Blink to drop the papers and follow his friend. This was more important right now.  
  
"Kloppman," Mush yelled as he ran into the lodging house, slamming the door open. It only took a few seconds for the older man to appear before him. Mush looked around quickly before asking, "What is this?"  
  
"What is what Mush," Kloppman asked.  
  
"This," Mush exclaimed, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out the penny. He held it up to Kloppman, "What does it do? Does it give wishes? Then I wish that none of this had ever happened."  
  
"It's not for wishing, "Kloppman said, trying to calm him down, "It gives whoever's in possession the power to choose the news. Whatever you want to be in the next edition will happen."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," Mush asked him, "It's dangerous."  
  
"Only if someone finds it," Kloppman told him, "And no one must find it. I've been doing some research and if I'm right, you'd better get that far away from here."  
  
"You do realize this is me you're talking to," Mush commented, "Why me?" He soon saw that Kloppman wasn't paying him any attention however.  
  
"Blink, you can come in now," Kloppman said, speaking towards the door. It opened slowly and Blink appeared behind it. He looked embarrassed at being caught, "Mush, it looks like you're going to have a companion. What did you hear Blink?"  
  
"Something about a penny," Blink shrugged, "I kinda got lost in the middle of it."  
  
"Where are we going," Mush asked.  
  
"Head towards Brooklyn," Kloppman instructed him, "Once you reach there, you should be safe for a while. I'm leaving now. I'm going in another direction and will meet you there when I can. You two should leave immediately as well."  
  
"What about the others," Blink asked, "What are they gonna think when they discover us gone?" He paused for a second, "What about Scribble?"  
  
Kloppman sighed, "Blink, this is not the time for thinking about romance. I'm sorry, but you have no time to tell anyone. It's better off that you don't anyway."  
  
By the time that most everybody returned to the lodging house, there was no sign that Mush and Blink had ever been there. Several of them wondered what had happened, but most simply guessed that they had decided to make a different future for themselves.  
  
"Will we ever see them again," Blink asked, "I mean, they're our best friends Mush. Now I really wish I hadn't followed you."  
  
"You two get back here," a loud voice broke into their conversation. Seconds later, the two saw Race and Skittery running down the street. A cop was right behind them along with what looked like an angry customer.  
  
"What did they do this time," Mush muttered. It seemed like those two were always in the wrong place at the wrong time, "And we actually had some good stories today too."  
  
"Help us," Race called upon seeing the two friends. Great, Mush thought, now we have to run. The police know that we're with them.  
  
"What's your problem," Blink yelled back, he and Mush already heading down the street, frantically looking for an escape.  
  
"Guys, over here," Hound Dog appeared by a large building, hurriedly waving them over. Poker was standing beside her. The four wasted no time in running in her direction. They ran through a door and waited until the pounding footsteps outside faded before stepping back out.  
  
"What do you have your bags for," Skittery asked, pointing them out. Race and Hound Dog were immediately paying attention when they heard that comment.  
  
"Yeah, what are they for," Race questioned, "You two aren't leaving, are you?" Mush and Blink exchanged glances.  
  
"It's a complicated story," Mush sighed, "We don't have time. We should get going."  
  
"Not without us you're not," Hound Dog stopped them from walking away, "Whatever it is, I'm not letting you handle it by yourselves."  
  
"Ok, have a good trip. Send a letter sometime," Race commented, quickly turning and trying to run off. Skittery grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back over, "Put me down!" "We can't let them do this by themselves," Skittery told him, glaring at Race.  
  
"Okay, you changed my mind," Race reluctantly gave in, "But this doesn't mean that I'm happy about it."  
  
"Let's go," Mush said suddenly, "The sooner we leave, the better."  
  
"What exactly is going on anyway," Poker asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Blink told her. She shrugged before following after them. But inside, she was asking herself the same question that everyone else was: What were they getting themselves into? 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Yeah, I've finally updated again! Most of the exciting events are over. Prom was last night. It was great though. Everything started late, which was the only thing that went wrong. Afterwards, the movie theatre in the mall had a free showing of 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' for everyone that went to Prom, so that was kinda cool. It was supposed to start at 11:30 but it ended up starting at midnight instead. So, it lasted until about 2 and then I headed home. So, I didn't get to bed until 2:30, which meant that I wasn't in a good mood today.  
  
Ok, most of you know that I'm writing a musical. It turns out that it's not working out in the way that I want it. It's getting too complicated. So, I'm thinking of changing the plot around. If you have any suggestions, it would be very helpful. I'm even willing to give everyone credit for their ideas.  
  
I need things like character names, personalities...and other things like that. It's hard coming up with everything and I'm not ashamed to admit that I need some help. The whole theatre thing is over...it was becoming more of a drama than a musical. Please send suggestions to trybottlealley@go.com  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
NadaZimri – I think you took my remark the wrong way. I was saying that I need some more boy characters. Sometimes things sound different to the reader than the author. Sorry for the mix-up.  
  
Hope Diamonde – Yeah, I think I'm a kinda hobbit too. I wouldn't mind either, only because of Frodo though. He's too cute! Ok, I'll stop saying that...for now!  
  
Written Sparks – Yeah, I love writing Skittery. He's one of my faves. And everything went great!  
  
Buttons14 – Here's the next update! Yeah, Skittery and Race will be getting into trouble a lot in this story, but for humor reasons.  
  
Splashey – Glad that you liked the chapter. This story is a lot of fun to write. It's easy when they're your two fave movies though.  
  
Wisecracker88 – It's perfect! I never thought I'd hear that about one of my stories! That means a lot to me. Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
***  
  
"So, when can you tell us what's going on," Hound Dog asked as the six rushed down the street. The cover of night was helpful to them, though they were still being extremely careful anyway.  
  
"Later," Mush told her, trying to catch his breath as they ducked into an alley. A shadow of a man and woman passed by the opening. Blink cautiously looked out onto the road before returning to his friends.  
  
"There's nothing out there," Blink informed everyone, "I think we're safe." The group retreated into a dimly lit area of the alley.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," Race stated, his arm protectively wrapped around Poker, "but I know that it's not good. Why don't you just tell us already?"  
  
"We can't help you if you won't trust us," Skittery pointed out. Mush hesitated for a second before bringing out the penny.  
  
"This is the problem," Mush stated, holding it up.  
  
"That's all," Poker asked in shock, "We're risking our lives for a stupid penny! Mush, are you sure that you're okay?"  
  
"Quiet," Mush told her, sounding harsher than he probably intended to, "It's not what it seems. This penny has powers." Race glared at him.  
  
"You mean like magic," Skittery asked skeptically, "Have you hit your head recently? Fallen down any stairs?"  
  
"It makes the news come true," Mush cut him off, "You know that fire...and the girl that almost drowned? Those were both my fault."  
  
"Ok, you're definitely crazy," Race commented, "How could that tiny penny cause a fire? I thought this was life-threatening."  
  
"It is," Mush insisted, "If the newspaper men get a hold of this, there could be a war or something worse."  
  
"So you mean if I take this penny," Race said, grabbing it out of his hand, "And said that tomorrow there'd be a gang fight, it'll come true?"  
  
"Yes," Mush replied, grabbing it back, "Now look what you did. Are you crazy?"  
  
"This coming from the guy with the magic penny," Race muttered.  
  
"Just wait until tomorrow," Mush shot back.  
  
"It's too late to go back now," Hound Dog pointed out.  
  
"We'd better stay here tonight and head back tomorrow," Poker agreed, "We're lucky it's not winter yet."  
  
Race and Skittery agreed with the girls. Everyone made themselves as comfortable as possible on the hard group and fell asleep. Mush only agreed, because he knew that it was the only way that they would believe me. They would have to see in the morning.  
  
***  
  
"Where are they," Scribble asked later that night, "They've been gone for hours." The worry was evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Mandy commented from her bunk above Scribble's. Mandy had dark brown hair and almost black eyes. She stood at five foot three, "Right Alaska?" When Mandy received no answer, she glanced over at her best friend, "Alaska?"  
  
"Yeah," Alaska replied in almost a whisper, "They'll be fine." She didn't glance up from her feet, seated indian-style on the top bunk next to Mandy's.  
  
"First Mush and Blink, now Race, Skittery, Hound Dog and Poker," Dutchy questioned, "I could understand two or three of them, but all six? On the same night?" Everyone could tell that he was worried most about Hound Dog. They had been together for a month or so now.  
  
"We can't do anything now," Scribble told everyone, "It's too late."  
  
"We'll start first thing in the morning," Mandy called out, "Everyone, forget about selling papers. This is more important." It was agreed upon and the large group was split up into teams to search in the morning.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Specs said, "We need to start early tomorrow." It was earlier than they usually had lights out, but they all wanted to get started as soon as possible.  
  
"Alaska," Mandy asked just before the lights turned off. She heard the rustling of covers from a few feet away.  
  
"What," Alaska questioned.  
  
"Are you okay," Mandy continued.  
  
"He's one of my best friends Mandy," Alaska replied, "I'm worried about him...and I miss him."  
  
"We'll find him tomorrow. Don't worry," Mandy reassured her, "They can't be far." She got no response, but could only hope that she was right, "We'll find them...I hope." 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Ok, some people might be getting confused by which characters are which. So, I'll just post all the characters, whether miscellaneous or not yet going to appear. That way, you'll know when to expect your character. Oh, and if I say elf or hobbit on there or something like that, it just means what groups they would represent.

Scribble – Rosie

Bliss – Gollum

Spaz – Galadriel

Sparks – Eowyn

Snaps – Faramir

Chica – Arwen

Mark Erikson – elf

Bryce Erikson – elf

Scout – elf

Pocket – elf

Hound Dog – hobbit

Poker – hobbit

Ok, and now the fellowship(well, the main ones) Mush – Frodo (Yeah!) Blink – Sam Race – Pippin Skittery – Merry (it's because he's the more serious one, like Merry is in the movie) Jack – Aragorn Bumlets – Gimli Swifty – Boromir Spot – Legolas (please forgive me. I did this partly because he reminds me of Legolas, but also because I can't stand Legolas' character. I'm sorry but I don't like Spot. ducks from objects being thrown at her) Gandalf – Kloppman  
  
I think that's everybody. It's just lucky that I don't have any school today. It's a bad weather day because we rarely get any snow or ice down here. So, I decided to spend my time writing this next chapter. Shout-Outs are at the end of the chapter. I think everyone would rather just get to the story now.

"No sign of them yet," Scribble asked the next morning. A quick look around the bunkroom showed the six bunks to have been untouched. She sighed, "I didn't think so."  
  
"Let's go guys," Davey said. Specs had gone to his house that morning and explained the situation. Davey had insisted on helping them out, "Everyone, have their groups?" Everyone nodded.  
  
They left the lodging house and split up to search the city. The girls were a group and the other 12 guys had split up into their own groups of three.  
  
"Where would they go," Scribble asked Alaska and Mandy, "Any ideas?"  
  
"Just the usual places," Alaska told her, "Tibby's, Irving Hall, I can't think of anywhere else they could be."  
  
"You never know with that group," Mandy agreed, "They could be anywhere." The three girls exchanged glances, each hoping that the anywhere would be somewhere nearby.  
  
"Do you think we'll find them," Dutchy asked as his group headed off. His group consisted of himself, Specs and Pie Eater.  
  
"I think we will," Specs replied, trying to sound hopeful for his friends, "Besides, they're not stupid. They would find somewhere safe to go."  
  
"Specs' right," Pie Eater spoke up, "I bet we'll find them in no time." Still, you could detect a hint of hopelessness in his voice.

Race was woken up hours later by the sound of gunshots coming from further up the street. He sat up slowly and carefully went to the edge of the alley, looking out. Immediately, he ducked back inside. Seeing that none of the others had awakened from the sounds, he went over to Mush and shook him awake.  
  
"What," Mush asked, squinting in the early morning sun.  
  
"There's something going on out there," Race told him. Mush was instantly awake, even though it appeared that he could use a few more hours of sleep. Both guys rushed to the alley's opening.  
  
"Watch it," Blink muttered as he was accidentally stepped on, "What are you doing?" Neither replied. The gunshots were now accompanied by screams, and suddenly, everyone was awake.  
  
"What's with all the noise," Hound Dog asked. Mush stepped back from the opening and turned to face them.  
  
"Looks like a gang fight," he answered, "They're shooting at each other." He looked over at Race, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"It could all be a coincidence," Race replied, "but..."  
  
"It's too much of a coincidence," Skittery finished for him.  
  
"What's the chance of that happening," Poker asked, "It's too weird."  
  
"We should get out of here," Mush told everyone, "The faster we get away, the better."  
  
"Where are we going exactly," Hound Dog demanded before he could go anywhere, "We can't just leave without a plan."  
  
"Or supplies," Poker added.  
  
"We're going to Brooklyn," Mush said, "That's were Kloppman said to go. Blink and I have some supplies with us."  
  
"We don't have anything," Race stated, "Unless we have any use for old newspapers."  
  
"You never know," Blink told him, "Might as well hold onto it." They quietly snuck out of the alley, hoping not to catch any attention. Skittery stopped them as they approached Tibby's.  
  
"Hold on a second guys," he said quickly, "I know someone who works there. Maybe she'll help us out." The rest didn't argue and followed after him.  
  
Skittery knocked quietly on the door. Soon, a girl opened it and looked out quickly. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was tall and stood at 6 feet.  
  
"Hey Hypes, can you do us a favor," Skittery asked her, "We need some supplies for a trip we're going on." Hypes quickly disappeared inside. She returned a while later with some food in her hands. She gave them to Skittery, who handed them to Mush and Blink to pack, "Don't tell anybody ok?"  
  
"I promise," Hypes told him. Normally a hyper person, Hypes looked unusually serious. She had to know that something was going on. She then returned to her job.  
  
"This should last for a few days," Skittery said, "We don't know how long we're going to be gone."  
  
"Or if we're ever coming back," Mush continued the dreaded thought out loud.  
  
Shout-Outs (almost forgot about these):  
  
Lulu belle – Yeah, I know what you mean by that wait. I thought the next one would never come. But now the movie trilogy is over! That's the only bad part. The good part is that I can stare at Elijah Wood on my screen as long as I want to. Yeah! Hope you liked it.  
  
Buttons 14 – You got it! Yeah, if you at least know the basis of LOTR, you can figure this out.  
  
NadaZimri – No, you didn't upset me. I wasn't sure if you were serious or not, so I decided to just take the chance. I don't upset easily (only if Elijah gets hurt!)  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts – I'm glad that you like it. Unfortunately, I already have a character for Jack. I will still accept your character though if you want to send it to me.  
  
ShortAtntionSpaz – I'm excited about it too! I still think it's strange that nobody thought of this sooner, but I am a huge fan of LOTR, even before I knew about Newsies. Would you believe that I discovered Newsies through a Monkees fanfic? All the newsies were in the story and that got me interested in seeing it. Then I saw it and got hooked. Amazing, isn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: I know that it's been a while since I updated. I'm not going to give an excuse and say that I didn't have the time. I was just being lazy. With school ending this week, I've been relaxing and didn't bother to write any of my story.  
  
I saw Shrek 2! It was really good! If you liked the first one, you'll love this one. I personally think it's better than the first.  
  
Oh, I had a new idea for a musical! It's about a girl that wishes that she were something that she's not. It's one of those stories that show that looks aren't everything. This girl discovers through the musical that popularity isn't all that it seems.  
  
I am so mad at my dad! Seriously, someone from my school died in a car accident and because I didn't start acting all upset, he starts yelling at me. Death isn't a big deal to me, it's just a natural part of life. He sent me up to my room because I have different thoughts than him. Then, now, I started crying, you know those angry tears, I'm not upset. Dang, I really want to talk to my boyfriend right now. He always knows what to do to make me feel better. And this day started out so well. I went with my boyfriend to his church and there was a reception for his graduation. And then we went to a banquet for my theatre teacher. She's retiring this year and I really got to spend time with my boyfriend. Figures that it would end so badly.  
  
Shout-Outs at end of chapter.  
  
"Ok, we know we're going to Brooklyn," Hound Dog commented, "So, how exactly do we get there?"  
  
"The bridge is constantly guarded," Poker agreed, "It would be almost impossible to get through."  
  
"We'll think of something," Mush told them, "There has to be a way."  
  
"We could swim across instead," Race suggested. Skittery sighed before hitting him over the head.  
  
"In the freezing cold water," he asked, "We're not stupid Race. There has to be a safer way across." Race glared in Skittery's direction as he walked passed.  
  
"I was only trying to help," Race grumbled as he joined the group again.  
  
"Just cut it out, will you," Blink questioned, glancing behind him, "This isn't the time to be fighting. That'll get us nowhere."  
  
"He started it," Race complained, but trailed off when he noticed Blink glaring at him, "Well, he did."  
  
"Stop acting like a little kid Race," Skittery said, "Although, it fits because you could pass for one."  
  
"STOP," Mush yelled suddenly, turning around quickly. Everyone looked at him in complete shock....Mush had never yelled at anyone before, "This is important guys. A lot more people could be hurt if this penny gets in the wrong hands."  
  
"He's right guys," Poker backed him up, "You two can fight after we save the world." She laughed and grabbed Race's hand, leading him away from Skittery. The group started walking again.  
  
"Wait," Hound Dog said suddenly. Everyone paused and looked back at her. She was looking back and forth, as if looking for something, "There's someone following us."  
  
"Who is it," Blink asked, knowing by her tone of voice that she was serious.  
  
"I don't know," Hound Dog replied, "I saw him duck into an alley behind us."  
  
"I say we catch this guy," Poker said. After a few seconds, everyone nodded their agreement, although Mush was a little reluctant.  
  
"Let's lead him on first," Hound Dog said, "Make him think that we didn't notice him." She continued walking and everyone followed her lead.  
  
"He still following us," Skittery asked from beside her. Hound Dog nodded almost unnoticeably.  
  
"What are we going to do," Mush questioned, not looking back.  
  
"Head for the alley ahead of us," Blink suggested, "If we can get them alone, maybe we can over take them." As the group approached the alley however, something stopped them.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice told them. They turned around to face him and the guy laughed.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want," Race asked. Poker stood behind him, glaring in the man's direction. He laughed again.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," the guy said, "I'm here to help. I'm a friend of Kloppman. He sent me over."  
  
"Kloppman," Mush asked, "You must be lying then." The guy didn't answer, just handed Mush a single sheet of paper. Mush opened it and read the note quickly.  
  
"What is it," Blink questioned and everyone crowded around. They all recognized Kloppman's familiar handwriting on the page.  
  
"So, Jack," Mush asked, looking up from the paper, "Why didn't Kloppman say something about you earlier?"  
  
"Kloppman doesn't tell his secrets," Jack replied, "He has a reason for everything...even not telling you about me. I'm sorry about your uncle." Mush's eyes involuntarily widened at that, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"We have to trust someone," Mush said and then turned to his friends, "Should we trust him guys?"  
  
"I don't know Mush," Skittery answered, "How do we know that he's not just lying and is after the penny?"  
  
"If I really wanted it, I'd have no trouble getting it," Jack cut in.  
  
"I say we give him a chance," Blink said, "He could really help us. Who knows?"  
  
"All right," Mush told Jack, facing him again, "We'll trust you...for now."  
  
"That's all I ask," Jack told them, and then walked ahead of them, leading the way. The others reluctantly followed.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
NadaZimri – Yeah, I was kinda confliced in LOTR with Elijah. But really it's with anything Elijah Wood. The Faculty, The War, Spy Kids 3...absolutely anything. Brooklyn is actually representing Rivendell. I decided to skip a few unneeded parts in the story.  
  
Splashey – Yeah, I hoped that I had matched up the characters ok. I'm glad that I did. Hypes is like my best friend, always hyper, due to her love of Dr. Pepper.  
  
Buttons14 – The penny wasn't in the last chapter. I don't think it needs to be in every one.  
  
Angie – Well, I'll definitely find a place for your character. You never know when you'll need an extra character. Thanks for sending it.  
  
Wisecracker88 – I'm glad that my writing has improved. I think it was only because I wasn't too sure of my writing skills and showing them off on the Internet.  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts – The orcs and Saruman are going to be the other newspaper owners and perhaps the newsies for those groups...or maybe the scabs. Actually, the other owners might be the Ringwraiths. We'll just see when I get there. 


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Ok, I know it's been a while. First of all, I had a lot of stuff to do. There was my boyfriend's graduation and his party on Saturday. That was interesting. I was the only person there who wasn't related to him.  
  
There was also the party I tried to put together on May 28th. That didn't work very well. 2 people showed up and one had to leave. But good news...I called my friend I hadn't seen in months and we got to talk to her. Yeah!!! But we had to let her go, because we called her at work.  
  
I got my boyfriend to watch Newsies! He didn't say anything about it, but I'm assuming that he liked it ok, but not too much. He tried to scare me when I was looking at other movies in my room. He's not allowed in my room. He was standing outside the door. I walk out and he pretty much jumps up in front of me. I just look at him because I don't scare easily. He tried again after I went back up to get my Monkees DVDs, but I saw him go into the video closet and opened it as I came downstairs.  
  
The other excuses I have are because of laziness and that my computer kept on saying that I didn't have any space on my c drive. So, for a while, I couldn't save anything until I deleted a bunch of stuff. I'm also trying to figure out what to do for my boyfriend's birthday! It's next week. I'll think of something. Ok, now on with the story. Shout-Outs at the end of the chapter.  
  
It was hours later that the groups met together again. They were crowded all throughout Tibby's, the same expression covering their faces. Nothing had been found. There had been no sign of the six since the previous night.  
  
"Hey guys," Hypes greeted everyone loudly as she came out of the kitchen, "What's up?" She then noticed the concerned looks that everyone had on, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Skittery, Mush, Blink, Hound Dog, Race, and Poker are missing," Alaska stated quietly. She, Mandy and Hypes were best friends, so Alaska knew that she could tell Hypes anything.  
  
"Really," Hypes asked, sounding a little nervous now, "Since when?"  
  
"Last night," Mandy spoke up. Hypes turned away quickly, but her friends noticed the guilt on her face, "Hypes, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing," Hypes answered quickly. She was obviously hiding something, "I'm just worried, that's all. I hope they're all right." The others exchanges looks of disbelief but dropped the subject, "Did you hear about the gang fight this morning?"  
  
"We heard," Mandy replied, a small smile on her face, "It's all over the city. We didn't sell today."  
  
"Really," Hypes asked, "You missed out on a good headline then." She smiled, her old self seeming to be returning, "Would have made a lot of money. More than me anyway." She gestured to the diner, which was empty except for the newsies.  
  
"Bad business day," Scribble asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess the fight has scared everyone off the streets pretty much," Hypes answered. It was very obvious that she was trying to change the subject, but the newsies weren't objecting. They needed to think of something else, even though the new topic wasn't very uplifting.  
  
"You know, I'm not surprised that they left," Specs spoke up suddenly. Every eye turned to glare at him for bring the subject back, "Mush has been acting strange lately."  
  
"Yeah, but what about the others," Dutchy asked, "That only explains why Mush would leave."  
  
"Well, Blink is his best friend," Specs pointed out, "Race is the other best friend. Skittery's probably there to keep Race out of trouble. Poker is Race's girl and Hound Dog is Poker's best friend." He said it like it was so obvious to everyone around him. Half of the group was staring at him in confusion, the other half pretended to know what he was talking about, "They're all friends..."  
  
"Oh," most everyone said in unison.  
  
"Hey Specs," Itey asked, "If you're so smart, how come you're a newsie?"  
  
"Good question," Specs replied, "I have no idea."  
  
"Maybe you're not that smart," Itey said under his breath. Specs simply rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way," Skittery asked Jack, still sounding suspicious of the newcomer. Jack glanced back a second before speaking.  
  
"Just trust me," he replied.  
  
"What if I don't want to," Skittery muttered. Race heard and elbowed his friend.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that," Race told him, "Who knows what he could do to us? He could have an army ready to attack us at any second!" He glanced around fearfully.  
  
"And they say I'm paranoid," Skittery shook his head in slight amusement at Race's overactive imagination.  
  
"And I say that you two be quiet," Hound Dog walked over to join them, "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to make this guy mad. He might be the only person who can help us."  
  
"There are plenty of people who could help us," Race replied quietly.  
  
"Yeah, like who," Poker asked, coming up beside him, "I don't see anyone lining up." She gestured around to the people walking by, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the seven.  
  
"Our friends at the lodging house," Race said, emphasizing the last part, "Let's go back and get them now." He attempted to run off, but Skittery quickly pulled him back.  
  
"You weren't thinking of running off, were you," he asked Race, who shook his head automatically.  
  
"Of course not, why would I do that," Race questioned.  
  
"Do you want me to answer that," Poker asked him, a bit of teasing in her voice.  
  
"Is Race scared," Hound Dog mocked and both girls started laughing. Race pretended to scowl, but took the teasing good-naturedly.  
  
"Could you four keep it down," Jack asked, stopping and turning around to face them, "We have a long walk ahead of us and have no time to joke around." He then continued to walk ahead of the group.  
"Way to ruin it," Race muttered and slowly everyone became quiet, making them wonder when they would stop next.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Buttons14 – I love Shrek 2. I saw it again a few days ago. I forget when now. I glad you liked the chapter. I hope you can forgive me again. And no, Jack's not evil.  
  
NadaZimri – Yeah, isn't Brooklyn the perfect Rivendell? I really need to see LOTR again, all three in a row.  
  
Written Sparks – I know it was short, but I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer in the future.  
  
Lady of the Wingnuts – Yeah, you basically have the idea of how the bad guys are going to be grouped off. I'll be having them enter in the story pretty soon.  
  
Wisecracker88 – I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, even if it was short. Yeah, about the writing thing, I've always known that I was good, because I always got complimented on it. It's just that some of my writings are about more sensitive topics. I have plenty of songs and stories that have parts of my actual life in it and most of them are kinda depressing. I'm glad that you think I'm improving in writing. It means a lot to hear (or read) that.  
  
Splashey – It's ok it took you a while to review. It happens sometimes. Dr. Pepper? Tasting like cherry medicine? Are those people crazy?! I have it every day and it doesn't taste like that at all. Hope you liked the update. 


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Yeah, I updated again! I am so proud of myself! I was stuck for a while on what to do next, so I watched LOTR again! It's a short chapter, but it doesn't matter. I updated! Uh, I already said that, didn't I?  
  
Anyway, just to let everyone know, I probably won't be updating much once July starts. I'm going to be at a theatre camp called 'Camp Casa'. From the 5th to 25th, I believe, I'll be rehearsing for a production of 'Annie'. It's every weekday from 9 to 5:30, so I'll probably be too exhausted somedays to update. It's dancing, singing, rehearsing, and practicing. The cool thing is that Broadway actors are gonna be there to help us out and star in it. It's gonna be performed at Bass Hall at the end of July and I'll be in at least 2 to 4 performances.  
  
I really hate that I won't know what part I'll have until auditions are over. That's on the first day of the camp...and I just found out that there's both singing and dancing auditions. I didn't know about the dancing before, but they're gonna give us a routine to do. My mom thinks I'll be an orphan, since I look younger than I am...but who knows. I'll keep everyone posted as soon as I possibly can. I'm singing 'I Enjoy Being a Girl' for my piece, which is kinda ironic I guess because sometimes I really dislike being a girl.  
  
Oh yeah, everyone come visit my message board. It's about Elijah Wood. I don't think I have to explain why. I want people to come and look at it. Even my best friend hasn't come to check it out and she' s a huge Elijah fan! It's called Lij Land. I'll put the URL in my profile. You must be a member of ezboard in order to post however.  
  
XXX  
  
Race groaned as he took another step. They had only been walking for about 30 minutes, but at the rate that Jack was forcing them to go, it seemed like hours. The sun beat down on everyone from above, causing most of the guys to remove their hats and use them as fans...horrible working fans, but fans all the same.  
  
"How much longer," he practically whined, but his usual sarcasm was behind the words. Poker elbowed him quickly, giving him a look that clearly said to shut up.  
  
Skittery rolled his eyes from behind Race, knowing his friend a little too well. Race turned around as if he actually heard Skittery's eye rolling behind him and glared at his friend.  
  
"Could you two cut it out," Blink asked, stopping so that the others caught up, "This is serious here."  
  
"Blink, don't worry about it," Mush told him, "They're probably just under pressure. If acting like idiots helps, then let them be idiots." His friends all turned to stare at him. They had never heard Mush sound so sarcastic before, much less call someone a name. They all watched as he walked away, hurrying to catch up with Jack.  
  
"What was that," Hound Dog asked, breaking the heavy silence.  
  
"I've never seen him like that before," Poker said, "He's usually so nice."  
  
"You should understand," Blink told them, "He's under more pressure than any of you."  
  
"We know that," Skittery said, "but we don't know how to destroy it...we don't even know if anyone is after us."  
  
"Of course someone is after us," Hound Dog told him, "Why else would we be traveling all around New York City?"  
  
XXX  
  
Pulitzer looked up from his desk at the two people in front of him...the Delancey brothers. They were his most trusted employees, if you could call them that. He gazed at them from behind his thick glasses, so they could see the urgency of the situation.  
  
"I don't care what you do," he told the brothers, "Just get that penny back. The future of the newspaper world depends on you getting it back."  
  
Oscar glanced over at Morris, a sly smile forming on his face, "Don't worry Mr. Pulitzer, I have an idea. They're probably headed towards Brooklyn. What do you say we give them a surprise Morris?"  
  
"No," Pulitzer told them quickly, "Leave that to someone else. You know who I'm talking about." The brothers exchanged a evil grin.  
  
"We know exactly what you mean," Morris replied, "And we'll take care of it in no time. We won't fail."  
  
"You better not," Pulitzer glared at them. They knew what he could do if they didn't accomplish the mission, "I'm depending on you." Oscar and Morris left without a word after that.  
  
When the door closed behind them however, Oscar quickly hit his brother over the head. Morris grimaced and then turned a glare onto his brother, "What was that for?"  
  
"Never mention the word 'fail' to Mr. Pulitzer," Oscar said, "How many times do I have to remind you?"  
  
They knew about Pulitzer's first defeat. It had been during the strike the last year (just pretend that it still happened). In the fierce battle against the newsies, Pulitzer had lost embarrassingly. The newsie, who then was known as Uncle was in charge of the entire thing. Pulitzer had no doubt that it was Uncle who had it. He was just the type of guy to take action like that. Headlines had been horrible since the beginning of the strike. He had searched for weeks to find his precious treasure, but had never found it.  
  
Now, the newsies thought that Pulitzer was powerless and an easy defeat. He had lost the respect that he used to hold over them. They were no longer scared of him. They thought that he wasn't a threat anymore. Well, they were about to find out that they were wrong all along.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Wisecracker88 – Yeah, every story like this needs some comic relief. That's why I love Newsies and LOTR so much. Merry and Pippin rock! And of course all the newsies like Race that add some humor.  
  
Splashey – I know exactly what you mean. A lot of people take me the wrong way. It's because I'm way too sarcastic. For some reason though, my mom finds that fact funny.  
  
Written Sparks – There will be some actions soon enough. Hopefully, I'll be introducing more characters soon.  
  
NadaZimri – Ok, Race is Pippin and Skitts is Merry. It's because Merry is more serious in the movie and Skittery is more like that. And Race is Pippin because of his lack of seriousness. He's basically the comic relief, like Pippin is in the movie. I saw it today! Yeah, Elijah Wood is so hott! Uh...sorry, I got carried away there! Hope you liked the chapter LOTR is one of few movies that actually make me cry! Especially ROTK!  
  
Lil Irish QT – Yeah, LOTR and Newsies are a lot of people's fave movies. I am so happy! It's so sad that it's over now! : ( I'm glad you thought that the character's were matched well.  
  
Hope Diamonde – I'm gradually going to work everybody in. I don't know long it'll be with my schedule though.  
  
Lulu belle(in response to all 3 reviews) – Ch. 7 - Yeah, my comp used to not let me review. Unfortunately, it doesn't take threats and name-calling seriously...or else it'd be working better now.  
  
Ch. 8 – Yeah! I thought Jack was the perfect choice for Aragorn. It works so well. Ch. 9 – Lucky, you graduated. I kinda wish I was because I'll miss my boyfriend next year. I'll be all alone in theatre class. I need more friends, but I'd rather stick with the ones that I have now. They're awesome! ; ) 


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Ok, I finally updated again! I have some free time after I get home every day, but I usually just want to relax. Just keep in mind that while I'm writing this, I'm tired right now. The song I'm in, "Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile', we rehearsed for around 3 hours today. Too...much...smiling!!! I hate smiling. And the fact that the people from the tour were over today and they changed the choreography a bit doesn't help. We had to learn some new movements. And I do play an orphan...and I'm wearing pink!!! I hate that color! And I'm wearing a dress. When will the torture end? I'm performing next week on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.  
  
Oh, and the Brooklyn Bridge represents Weathertop for those of you who want to know. I'm taking a little break from those in the lodging house. I think right now, I want to focus on the main characters. I'm so sorry, but I will bring it back sometime later. There's going to be action in this chapter and probably in the next couple actually. Ok, I'll stop torturing you guys and get on with the story.  
  
The characters might seem a little OOC, but it's to be expected I think. The mood of the characters in LOTR changed drastically throughout the movie. They got more serious as the movie continued on. And keep in mind that I didn't get a lot of info on a few of the characters.  
  
XXX  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jack's expression never changed the entire time the group walked. He stared straight ahead, his gaze not once wavering from the air in front of him, and eventually where they were going to stop.  
  
"Are we there yet," Race asked, trudging just behind Jack. Gazing around him, Race knew that he just asked the question everyone was wondering. Poker turned her head to look at him, for once a grateful expression on her face.  
  
"We'll get there soon enough," Jack answered, not bothering to look back at him. A collective groan went through the group.  
  
"At least we're still alive," Skittery commented, trying to be optimist for once, but it didn't quite reach his voice. It sounded as pessimistic as always.  
  
"You're not helping," Hound Dog spoke up, "Sure, we're alive, but I don't know for how long."  
  
"Now look who's being pessimistic," Skittery remarked sarcastically. He was surprised when Hound Dog laughed a bit at this. It seemed to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"We'll make it," Mush told everyone, a slight sound of hope in his voice. He was beginning to act a little more like his old self, but something was still different about him, "We made it through the strike and we can make it through this."  
  
"He's right," Blink agreed, "We can do it." He readjusted his patch slightly, wiping sweat from his forehead. Although it had cooled a bit, the humid air made it feel just as hot as before.  
  
"There it is," Jack said suddenly. Everyone looked to where he was pointing. The Brooklyn Bridge showed in the distance.  
  
"Wow," Race breathed, as though he had never noticed the structure before in his life. This time, Jack did turn to face them.  
  
"That's where we'll stop for tonight," Jack told them, "We'll continue in the morning when it's darker. We don't want to be seen crossing it in daylight." The others could only nod in response. They couldn't wait to reach it. Jack turned back around and resumed leading them.  
  
The sky darkened as they walked on, but there was still enough light to see in front of them. The sunset, although far away, seemed to bring even more hope to the friends.  
  
"One, two, three, four," Race counted off, matching the numbers with his steps. Poker looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing," she asked, staring at him as if he had gone crazy.  
  
"I'm counting how many steps it takes until we reach the bridge," he answered, "That will be my lucky number from now on."  
  
"I think you've been in the heat too long," she muttered, but was glad that he had stopped freaking out and mentioning all the possible ways that they could die. That was usually more like Skittery's job. It figured that Skittery would be the calm one in a situation like this.  
  
Finally, they came upon a street that led directly up to the bridge. Their footsteps quickened when they noticed this, like they couldn't stop until they reached it.  
  
"Careful," Jack told them, holding out a hand to keep them all back. After looking around and noticing nothing suspicious, he allowed them to proceed on. He led them down to below the bridge. Anywhere else would have drawn too much attention, "I'll be back. I'm just going to check around a bit." Jack waited until everyone nodded their approval before climbing back up.  
  
Suddenly, a group of about ten people stepped out from beneath the bridge. The one in front had a sly look on his face as he gazed at them.  
  
Instinctively, everyone crowded in front of Mush. For some reason, they had the feeling that whoever these people were, they weren't there to lead them safely to Brooklyn. Most likely, they were after the penny.  
  
The first guy simply snapped his fingers and the people behind him ran forward. They pulled Race and Poker out of the way, the two fighting the entire time. It took a while longer to get Skittery out of the way. He was pulled away soon after Hound Dog. Soon it was just Blink and Mush, Blink standing protectively in front of his best friend.  
  
He watched as the others began to struggle against the grips the gang had on them, knowing that the two needed their help. It was hopeless however, because their struggles only made them hold on tighter.  
  
Blink watched closely as the guy stepped up to them. The guy threw a right punch. Blink ducked to avoid the blow, only to find another fist headed for his good eye. He was sent stumbling background, landing on the hard ground, his vision getting blurry from the blow.  
  
Mush immediately put up his hands for a fight. Blink tried to rise, but found a pair of arms holding him back. He groaned from his headache and the fact that he couldn't get to his friend when he really needed him. Still, he continued to fight against the grip.  
  
Everyone watched in panic as punches and kicks were delivered straight at Mush, who defended himself as well as he could. He got a few good hits in, but was no match when two more gang members joined in.  
  
Before it was over, it was evident that Mush wasn't going to be in good shape after it was over. He already had a black eye and was visibly wincing with every step he took. A few more hits and he was down, a bruise starting to form on his temple from the blow.  
  
Jack suddenly appeared before them and immediately started to pry the guys off. Seeing this, the other gang members loosened their grip, giving Mush's friends a chance to get away. They pulled themselves out of their captor's grips, who by then, were beginning to flee.  
  
Jack got in a good punch before the leader finally ran off. Jack chased after him for a few seconds, but stopped. He knew there were more important things to deal with now.  
  
"Will he be okay," Hound Dog asked, concern showing through. Poker found that she couldn't speak and Race walked over to her, attempting to comfort her, though he was just as worried. He placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him.  
  
"We need to get to Brooklyn," Jack replied, "It's not safe right now. We'll leave soon."  
  
"But it's right there," Blink said, pointing off to it.  
  
"I'm not taking any risks," Jack told him, "Not now." With that, he began to study the area around them waiting for the perfect time to move.  
  
XXX  
  
Notes: Yes, I know another note. I changed it a bit. I thought it would be a little too weird to have the nine be the newspaper managers. How would it look to have a bunch of old guys beating up kids? I thought this was more natural. And I made it ten, because one couldn't really hold each of them back. I really hated to beat Mush up, but it was needed for the story. Please forgive me Mush!!! But he did put up a fight! Yeah!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
NadaZimri – Hope you liked the chapter. It was longer than usual. Yeah!!!  
  
Wisecracker88 – You're welcome. I like reading your stories. Hope you liked the update.  
  
Lulu belle – I'm the oldest person in the entire group. The oldest you can be is 17 and I am. Although, people are always asking me if I'm about to be a senior like they can't believe it. I told them a few days ago that I'm 17 and they were amazed. I would have more fun if everyone there wasn't so hyper. I'm hoping this story will get better as I write more. And I know I should have responded earlier, but about what you said about getting asked out...I was so excited for you when I read that. I realized that since I got a boyfriend, I feel happier when other people get one or get asked out.  
  
Splashey – Well, Annie is actually on tour. The main characters have been performing for about a month now I heard. Hope you liked the chapter. ope 


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School has been crazy lately. I had to worry about my Senior English Project, but now that is over! And please, forgive me for making this kinda short. I've just gotten back into it.

Ok, I have one huge favor to ask everyone. I entered this modeling contest. I know it doesn't seem like something I would do considering what you know about me, but there's a scholarship along with it. It's for PromGuide magazine. So, if any of you would be so kind as to go to the site, and vote for me, I would really appreciate it. Plus, you get to see my picture! I know, so exciting... My name on there is AquaBlue. All you need to vote is a valid e-mail address. Voting is this week. However, I will not force you.

XXX

It was a few hours before the group could cross the bridge. Jack went up first and the others handed Mush up to him before following. The night around them was almost dead silent, the only sound being the lapping of waves on the small shore below.

"How are we gonna cross," Race asked suddenly, "I can't see anything."

"Let your eyes adjust to the dark," Jack ordered, "I thought you would be used to it by now."

"Well, it has gotten darker since then," Race muttered sarcastically. Poker glared at him, but sighed in slight adoration of the short newsie.

"We're get there in time," she whispered over to him in a small kind of fake hope. It was the only hope that they had left.

"Yeah, Jack probably knows this place better than any of us," Skittery told them, "If we can trust anyone to lead us there, it's him."

"What's going on with everyone," Race asked suddenly, "Skittery's starting to be optimistic and I'm worrying like crazy."

"Nothing new there," Hound Dog joked, the first in a long time. Race turned to glare at her, but was stopped by Poker, who had noted that Jack had stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"What's going on," Skittery quietly wondered. Looking closely, one could tell by the faint lights, the silhouette of a figure standing before Jack. They talked quietly with one another before the figure let them pass through.

"We'll get him the help he needs," the figure said, the voice clearly giving away that it was a girl, "I know father can help him." Jack didn't say anything and silence passed over everything once again.

"Who is she," Hound Dog asked, "Why didn't Jack tell us about her?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Poker replied.

They silently followed until the group reached what appeared to be a broken-down warehouse. Once inside however, the warm glow of fire and soft voices broke through that image. The outside image only fooled those passing.

The inside was decorated with pictures of never before imagined landscapes. Furniture of soft material adorned every room, making it feel like a home one had never had before, no matter whether or not you had ever been rich.

The soft light gave away the mystery girl's appearance. Her straight black hair ended above her shoulders and matched exactly with her black eyes. Her tan skin shone lightly, completing her appearance. She disappeared quickly into a room and motioned for Jack to follow. The others stayed behind, wondering what was to happen next. Jack returned shortly.

"Who was that," Race asked in a whisper, though knowing that they were safe for a while.

"Adela Sanchez, but call her Chica," he told them, "She and her father will be taking care of Mush."

"So what can we do," Skittery asked.

"We just wait," Jack told them, "And hope for the best."


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated. I know that this story went on a sort of hiatus…for a long while…but I'm back now and hoping to finish it. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I hope to make them longer in the future.

Blink was the first to his feet as Chica entered the main room. She didn't look as exhausted as everyone was sure she felt. Her father and her had stayed up all into the night, taking care of their wounded guest.

She offered Blink a small reassuring smile as she approached Jack, whispering something into his ear. Jack nodded at her words, then walked over to the small group, gathering their attention without words.

"He's going to be fine," Jack told them, "However, it looks like we'll be here for a few more days. He's going to need time to rest and recover. We'll have to stay here until then." Once the sighs of relief halted, a note of hesitancy took control.

"Is it safe here though Jack," Blink asked, "or should we continue on?" Blink winced at his own choice of words, knowing that he would never purposefully leave his best friend behind if he had a choice.

"We'll be safe," Jack answered without a second of hesitancy, "Chica is going to show everyone your rooms for the night." The girls followed behind her, but the boys stayed behind. They needed to talk with their new so-called leader.

Before a word could be spoken, the front door to the safe house burst open. It was no threat that greeted them though, but a very familiar figure. Kloppman appeared worried and shaken at the door. At the sight of him, the girls rushed back downstairs, but refrained from disturbing him.

"I heard what happened," he spoke quickly, "Where is he?"

"Recovering," a new voice cut in quietly. A boy with blond hair and blue-green eyes stepped out of the corner where he was staying, "He'll make it though. He's in the best care."

"Spot Conlon," Jack grinned, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"They're gathering people from all over," Spot continued, "Our leaders want you to be aided in your quest. I'm volunteering of course. Since when have I turned down an adventure?" He tapped the cane he held on the ground with an air of authority, like he wasn't afraid to use it if he had to.

"Who are they calling in," Jack asked, his voice less friendly than before. A frown formed on his face, "I want to know who I'm dealing with."

"They'll be here in two mornings," Spot stated, ignoring Jack's question, "We're holding a meeting in the common room when they arrive. You may want to be there. Just you, Kloppman and Mush though Jack. We don't need any distractions." He eyed the five newcomers suspiciously before walking away. Obviously, the conversation was over.

Kloppman wearily sank down into a chair, but the relief at the news was obvious on his face. The five looked amongst themselves, but decided against bothering him at the moment. Only Blink looked back as they retreated upstairs, Chica patiently leading them once again.

Two days later, the worry that most of them held for Mush faded just a bit. He had been awake for the last couple of days, but Mush actually joined them for a meal, looking more energetic than before. The road to recovery looked great for their friend. Blink almost protested as Mush left for the meeting, but restrained himself as he thought of another plan.

When the wooden doors closed, keeping the four outside, it was obvious that it wouldn't be enough to keep them back. Blink was at the door in a second, a glass cup in his hand. He wasn't going to a miss a minute of this conversation.

Many outsiders had arrived in the past couple of days, but had rarely been seen away from their rooms. Therefore, Blink didn't recognize many of the voices he heard. He was glad however, once Kloppman started to speak. He knew much more about the subject than the others.

There was talk of forming a group on their quest and several of the men agreed to accompany Mush on the journey, including Jack and the vaguely familiar voice of Spot sounded as well. Others volunteered, but when the talk stopped, not including the four outside into the group, Blink took action.

"Mush isn't going anywhere without me," Blink announced, barging into the room.

"Or us," the other four chorused, stepping inside after him. The man who seemed to be heading the meeting looked at them with little surprise. His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, however his hard face slowly softened to form a smile.

"Very well then," he spoke, "You shall travel with his company."

"Great," Race exclaimed, "Where are we going?"

The man turned to scowl at him, but he quickly took on a look of confusion, "Actually, that's a good question."

"Where _are_ we going," Mush repeated the words, looking amongst the crowd. Nobody had an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: I'm back! Yeah, I'm so excited to be getting back to my stories. Another yeah because I found some of my casting calls! I had to look them up again, but hopefully the originals are at home. I will find them this weekend. I will search endlessly! Hahaha, I think I've watched LOTR too recently (last Friday) and my warrior side is coming out. The chapter is focused mainly on the guys (and you'll find out who the others are), but the girls will have their "screen time" as well.

Oh, and there's a new character introduced, but (dun, dun, dun!), you won't get to know exactly who it is yet. However, they will make an appearance later, when you'll learn everything about them.

Mush, Blink and the others waited in the main room as the elders talked. Race sat in the corner, feeling quite proud of himself for asking the ultimate question, but also disappointed that their quest had not been set out for them.

"You know," Blink spoke suddenly, "I was really hoping that we could have headed back after all of this. Why did you agree to take it Mush?"

"My uncle gave it to me," Mush answered, "It's my responsibility."

"I understand," Blink nodded, "but we don't even know where we're going."

"Well, that's why we have councils," a new voice spoke up. The two turned to find a man with long black hair tied into a ponytail sitting on the armrest, "They'll figure it out."

"Who are you," Blink finally had the courage to ask.

"The name's Bumlets," the man said, "Representing the peoples of Harlem."

"He's one of the men coming with us," Mush explained, "I can point the rest out to you if you'd like." Blink nodded in agreement to this.

"Of course you've already met Spot," Mush told him, pointing the person in question out to him, "Jack told me. That over there," he pointed to a tanned man with brown hair, "Is Swifty. Supposedly he's good with weapons and speed. I believe you know the rest. Jack of course…and then all of you guys."

"Yeah," Blink said, then nervously, "I hope you don't mind that we barged in like that."

"I was actually relieved," Mush admitted with a grin, "What would I do without my best friend coming along?" Blink looked back for a moment and then motioned frantically to Mush, "And of course the others too."

"Nice save," Race appeared from behind the couch.

"Yeah, how did you know we were here," Poker questioned, joining him. Skittery and Hound Dog soon followed their example.

"It seems like these two have a system," Bumlets stated, "Keep it up. It may just come in handy for our mission." That being said, Bumlets walked away.

"Yeah, whenever we find out exactly where we're going," Skittery commented, "I mean, can you believe it? The wisest people in all of New York and they don't know how to destroy a puny little penny."

"Oh, but it's not just any penny," Kloppman told him as he walked into the room, "It can't be destroyed by any regular means."

"So, you've figured it out," Mush asked, "You know where we're going?"

"Not a clue," Kloppman sighed, "Mush, let me see the penny."

"You mean that it wasn't in there with you," Blink questioned.

"Chica's father doesn't trust the others," Mush explained, "Not even Jack." He pulled the said object out of his pocket, "Here you go Kloppman."

The older man looked at it closely, hoping to break its secret. The penny remained as dull as always. However, as he stared at it, he noticed something that Mush had seen before. The words 'In God We Trust' started to glow in a brilliant red. The word 'Liberty' soon lit up as well. Kloppman sat up straighter in the seat he had taken.

"Kloppman," Blink asked in alarm.

"I just may have it," Kloppman spoke, more to himself than the others. He suddenly blinked and acknowledged them once again, "Mush, come with me."

"What is it," Blink questioned.

"The Stature of Liberty," Kloppman said hurriedly, "It's just a theory." Then he and Mush disappeared behind the door to the meeting room.

Blink and the others looked amongst themselves, both confused and frightened by this new change of events.

The Lodging House

As the groups returned from Tibby's, many of them collapsed onto their beds, but whether or not it was from exhaustion was questionable.

David only stayed for a few more moments, making plans to check another part of the city the next day, before getting Les and walking home.

"Now what," Dutchy asked, "Are we going to spend all our time looking for them? We have to eat sometime."

"I suggest that only some of us go searching tomorrow," Specs stated, gathering everyone's attention, "I want to find them as much as the rest of you, but I agree. We have to make money or we'll starve."

"We could send the youngest to sell tomorrow," Alaska spoke up, "No offense, but they also need it more than we do."

"I'll sell too," Crutchy commented, "I'd love to help you guys, but it's hard going all over Manhattan on a crutch all day."

"Okay, it's a plan," Specs agreed, "We'll meet once at lunchtime and once more at dinner. You all know the place."

"Tibby's," everyone spoke at once.

"Around noon and then six," Specs continued, "We get up at five."

Where groans would usually accompany the statement, there were none. In every eye, there was a look of determination and commitment to what they were doing.

The next morning at five, Specs and Scribble were in charge of waking everybody. Crutchy would wake the younger newsies in an hour and they trusted that he would do so.

The nine newsies met David at the end of the steps and they set off once again. Some of the groups had been rearranged because of the change in plan. Snoddy now accompanied David and Jake since Crutchy and Boots were going to be selling.

"Everyone know where they're going," David called out. Several nods and sleepy groans of 'yes' were his answers, "Okay, it's exactly like Specs told me. We meet at noon and six. I'll see you then."

The girls separated off from the guys, but were not prepared for what happened later on that day.

They had gone so far as the newspaper offices when a strange event occurred. Raised voices came from inside the main doors, though not loud enough to discern any words or who were speaking. Even gender was hidden behind the thickness of the doors.

A short girl walked out a few moments later, her face lit up in a grin. She was bigger than some girls, but the word 'fat' could not describe her figure. Her messy blonde curls hung in her face, hiding her eyes. When she got closer and pushed her hair back, the extreme dark brown of her eyes could be seen.

"Hi, who are you," the girl asked as she approached, a grin seemingly plastered on her face.

Scribble hesitantly introduced everyone, "Is everything okay? We heard yelling."

"Oh, ignore my uncle. He just has a bad temper," the girl told her, "I accidentally spill some ink and he goes crazy on me. Oh well, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice day!" Then the girl in question walked away, without so much as leaving her name.

"Who was that," Alaska slowly asked.

"And what just happened," Mandy finished the thought. The girls looked among themselves, but could find no answer.

"Well, I guess we continue on," Scribble brought everything back to order, "We still have two hours until we have to meet back at Tibby's."

"Speaking of which, we should have a talk with Hypes," Alaska stated to Mandy, "Did you get the feeling that she's hiding something?"

"Yeah, I did," Mandy replied, "We'll just have to figure it all out when we get there."

"Does anybody else have the feeling that today will be as unproductive as yesterday," David asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the group.

"If you mean that you don't think we'll find them today either, then I agree," Snoddy spoke up.

"It's been two days," Jake commented, "If they wanted to come back, wouldn't they have done it already?"  
"You're right," Snoddy agreed.

"But we never know if it's more complicated than that," David told them, "There's a chance that we'll find them."

"Well, let's just hope that chance comes soon," Jake said, "I'm worried about them, but part of me knows that I'll need to sell some papes soon, if I want to eat tomorrow that is." Snoddy nodded as well.

"If we don't find them today," David voiced, "We'll send some people out to the other boroughs. Let them know to keep an eye out." The three agreed to this plan, intending on telling the others when they met.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Yeah! Another update! I'm so excited because just last night I found my printed copies of the casting call. So, I now have everybody's information again and can continue to update. It's been a while.

Also, I'm really sorry for neglecting my Newsies stories. I just had a ton of ideas for my other stories, but not many for these ones. I promise that I'll try to update at least once a month on every story if possible. I go back to school tomorrow. Free time might be limited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Original characters belong to their creators.

"Don't you hate these meetings," a female voice spoke up, interrupting Skittery's thoughts. He turned to look back at her, arms supporting her as she leaned against the back of the couch. Her dirty brown hair was twisted into braids, and with her clear blue eyes, gave her a much younger look than her years. He didn't recognize her and figured that she was on the Brooklyn side.

"They've been in there forever," Skittery agreed, "Does this happen often?"

"Oh, once or twice a month or so," she answered, standing up and swinging her long legs over the couch in order to sit next to him, "I'm Scout. I mostly communicate messages between ourselves and other boroughs. There's not much to do during meeting times."

"Do you think they'll ever figure it out," he asked, eye contact much easier to maintain this time.

"Oh, they always do. It'll take some time, but those men are intelligent. They'll find the way," she stated, "Meanwhile, we just have a bit of free time."

"Scout," a second voice called out and the girl stood to her feet instantly. A man emerged from the back hallway and Skittery recognized it as Chica's father, "Deliver this to Manhattan immediately. Take it to the address listed." She took the envelope from his grasp and was out the door in the next second. Obviously, she was very serious about her job.

"Did you figure it out," Skittery questioned, earning a cold glare from the man in question.

"We have," he answered sternly, "And it's not good news either." Skittery was about to ask another question, but the man was gone.

"Ignore him," yet another female voice told him, "He doesn't trust anybody." Her hair appeared as a masterpiece of brown and blonde, blended together perfectly to bring out her blue-green eyes. She was shorter than Scout by about four inches, but appeared much friendlier, as she didn't have a duty to provide, "Friend's call me Pocket."

Racetrack had been heading over when he saw the exchange between the two. He had witnessed Chica's father speaking to somebody near Skittery and figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask what was going on. Poker was right behind him.

"What's going on here," Race asked, "Since when has Skittery been surrounded by the ladies?"

"Just making conversation," Pocket answered, "Most people here are too caught up in their mission to make small talk. He just looked lonely."

"Well, us girls are talking over in the corner," Poker told her, pointing to the correct location, "You're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to," Pocket replied, pushing herself off the armrest, and turned to the boys, "I'll see you later." Then she left, joining the group of girls.

"So, what did he say," Race asked, getting back on track.

"Who," Skittery questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

"You know who. Chica's father…whatever his name is," Race responded, "What did he say?"

"They figured it out," Skittery shrugged, then continued before Race could interrupt, "but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

Race groaned, smacking a hand to his head, "That just figures. We're always the last to know."

As the words left his mouth, a sight gathered his attention. Someone was walking up from the back room. The shadow soon formed into the familiar figure of Mush approaching them, a shocked expression on his face. Kloppman followed closely behind him.

"What happened," Blink jumped from his seat, rushing to meet them.

"I must speak with the traveling party privately," Kloppman announced, ignoring Blink's question. The people in question stood to their feet, having been waiting patiently for the decision to be made. Hound Dog and Poker reluctantly left Pocket sitting alone in the corner, their silent apologizes apparent.

"That's it. We're going to the other boroughs," David commanded later that night, as they assembled one last time at Tibby's, "There's no sign of them anywhere." He spoke this part before any of them could object, "I need volunteers. Who'll go to Brooklyn?"

"You can't get into Brooklyn," Specs protested, "That's one territory that we know won't help us. Since when have they aided us before?"

"What about the strike," David asked.

"Yeah, after we all almost ended up in the Refuge," Specs replied, "Forget Brooklyn. There are plenty of other boroughs for us to check out. I'll take the Bronx."

"I got Queens," Alaska spoke up, being bold for a change. Everyone turned to look at her, "I've got connections." She looked over at Mandy, who nodded that she'd accompany her friend.

One by one the rest agreed to travel to other boroughs. It was decided that they would leave first thing in the morning, the remaining newsies staying behind to sell the morning edition. The last of them would grab the evening edition of the newspaper when they returned from their destinations.

As the group finished their meager meals and stood to leave, only Alaska and Mandy remained seated. The others halted in the doorway as they realized this fact.

"Aren't you coming," Dutchy asked, voicing the question everyone wanted to say.

"We need to talk to Hypes," Mandy spoke up quickly.

"It's important," Alaska emphasized when the others didn't seem phased by the news.

"One of the guys should stay behind," David stated, "You shouldn't be out this late alone."

"It'll be fine," Alaska assured them, "The lodging house isn't extremely far. We'll make it okay." Truthfully, she was worried, but figured that the conversation to come was a private matter to be dealt with between friends. Reluctantly, the rest agreed to let them walk back alone.

"Hi," Hypes walked over, smiling and back to her usual self, "Do you need anything else?" Her smile faded as she said the words, noticing that neither girl returned the greeting, "Is something wrong?"

"Hypes," Alaska started slowly, "Do you know anything about Mush and the rest of the disappearances?"

"We're worried about them," Mandy came in, "and we think that you know something."

Hypes glanced throughout the dining area, noting that there were no other guests to take care of and therefore had no excuse to remove herself from the conversation.

"All I know is that Skittery came by about two or three days ago," Hypes told them, "He said that they needed supplies. I gave him some food. Then, he was gone. He didn't tell me where he was going, but he didn't want anybody else to know. I promised not to tell anybody." She blurted it out so quickly, that the girls almost couldn't follow it. From what they could understand however, they got the gist of what had happened.

"No idea," Alaska asked and Hypes shook her head quickly.

"Not a word," Hypes told her, "but after they left, I came back to the alley to toss something out. I saw them headed in that direction." She motioned in the direction moving away from the lodging house, "I lost sight of them after that."

"It still helps," Alaska stated and Mandy voiced her agreement, "We can hopefully figure something out of it."

"They'll be back soon," Mandy said, trying to sound more hopeful than she really was, more for Hypes' sake than her own.

"We'll let you get back to work," Alaska ended the conversation.

The two girls left the table and headed outside. The second that they did however, a figure rushed at them, nearly knocking them off their feet.

The shadowed figure halted and turned back towards them, "Sorry." The girl only allowed herself the short apology before she started to take off again.

"Trying to get somewhere," Mandy asked.

"Maybe we can help you find it," Alaska offered.

The girl once again stopped and turned back to face them. She seemed to contemplate whether or not to take them up on their offer. Finally, she spoke, "Maybe you can help me. Do you know where this is?"

She showed them an envelope, the address printed on the front side. Alaska and Mandy glanced at each other after reading the print. The address was familiar.

"That's David's apartment," Mandy whispered to Alaska and the look in her friend's eyes only confirmed what she knew. Mandy turned back to the girl, "We know where it is."

"We'll take you there," Alaska nearly stuttered the words, "It's not too far. Follow us. It's this way."


End file.
